


Straight Jacket Escapees

by ghostfleur



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Asylum, Cutting, Depression, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Asylum, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mental Institutions, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, OCD, Obsessive-Compulsive, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfleur/pseuds/ghostfleur
Summary: Tyler Joseph is a suicidal manic-depressive with deadly voices in his head.Josh Dun is an undercover journalist.The ironically named Lovejoy Psychiatric Hospital is hiding dangerous secrets, and the two boys embark on a mission to expose them.TRIGGER WARNINGS: set in mental asylum, blood, torture, suicidal thoughts/tendencies/attempts, self-harm, needles/injections, eating disorders.ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS: Jenna Joseph, Gerard Way, Lindsey Way, Frank Iero, Ryan Ross





	1. Introduction

**March Twenty-Second, 2016**

_Come on, Tyler. Just do it._

Tyler Joseph screamed into the frigid night air. Tears streamed from his eyes, running down the length of his nose before falling into the churning water beneath him. Goosebumps rose on his skin just from the thought of how cold that dark and dangerous water was.

"No!"

_Tyler, you have to. You make everyone in your life miserable. You destroy everything that you touch._

"Please just leave me alone . . . please," Tyler pleaded as his lip began to tremble. Soft whimpers escaped his chapped lips.

_Your father left because of you. Your mother hates you for it. That night in the alley way? You deserved it. You deserve to die. This world is so much better without you in it._

_"Stop it!_ Just get out of my fucking head!" Tyler screamed, and he could here his pleas ring out in the air surrounding him. He fell to the ground as he clapped his hands over his ears and began to pull at his hair. He then proceeded to bang his head onto a metal railing, hoping to make himself lose consciousness. He needed to silence the voice.

He heard the voice again. It sounded exactly like Tyler's voice, except a little deeper; almost as if it had been pitch-corrected. It began to cackle hysterically, and Tyler gritted his teeth in response.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're so fucking stupid! You know there's only one way to get rid of me_.

That was all Tyler needed to hear. He lifted himself over the bridge railing, gripping the slippery, cold metal as he gazed at the abyss that would soon swallow him whole. He took one last glance at the forest that surrounded the river, illuminated by silver moonlight.

He took his last breath.

He jumped.

Tyler felt himself plummeting towards the water, and he smiled to himself. No more pain, no more sadness, no more suffering.

No more Blurryface.

And at that very second, Tyler's body hit the water. The force hurt every part of his body, and he inhaled sharply on instinct. He could feel the water filling up his lungs, and they felt as if they were in fire. The water tossed his nearly lifeless body around, and he felt his limbs scrape against sharp objects hidden under the water. Tyler could see his vision get spotty, and he soon found himself too weak to struggle. His surroundings faded in and out of of his perception, and soon enough, only complete and utter darkness engulfed him.

_Goodbye, Tyler._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, it has been forever since I've posted any actual literature on this website. I really like the plot to this story, as I actually have one planned out for once. This is my first Joshler fic, and I'm super excited to keep working on it!
> 
> The chapters will be longer than this, I promise. This is just an introduction.
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy it, because I'm certainly enjoying writing it so far.
> 
> \- Jordan


	2. March 23, 2016

_Two University of Cincinnati students witnessed a young teenage boy attempt suicide by jumping from the Daniel Carter Beard Bridge._

_The two students were driving along the bridge in an SUV when they witnessed the seventeen year-old jump to what should have been his death. After making the decision to call 911, the CPD flocked to the area with an ambulance close behind._

_The family of the child has refused to give a name and has reclined to mention any more details about the incident._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This "chapter" serves no purpose whatsoever.
> 
> I intend to post a full-length chapter sometime this week.


End file.
